Meet the Parents
by Euphoria123
Summary: Draco and Ginny decide to tell their families about their relationship


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am just playing with some of her characters

Author's note:

I got the inspiration for this story from rowan greenleaf's Christmas challenge, however I did not participate. I know that Christmas is already over, but at first I didn't want to publish this story at all, but the I thought "what the heck" and I didn't want my great Beta Rowan (thanks again) to have done all this work for nothing. I had to make some final changes to this story that do not have the final blessing of my Beta, I sincerly hope my english is not too appaling ;)

OK I hope you enjoy my little story. If you want to make me really happy, then please leave a review, constructive critisism (or comments about how much you love my story;)) are always welcome since I want to improve my writing.

__________________________________________________

**Meet the parents**

Ginny nervously climbed out of the Gryffindor common room.

She looked stunning in her knee- length green silk dress. Her hair hung down her back in soft curls, just how she knew that he liked it best.

Many boys stared after her, but she didn't notice any of them.

Today was the Christmas Ball in Hogwarts and for the first time, students were allowed to invite their family members.

They had figured that this would be the right time and place to tell their families about their relationship. They were on neutral ground and with Christmas -the time for love- coming up, they hoped their parents would take the news better than they normally would. And if not, then having a lot of people around should be reason enough to not cause too much of a scene.

She came closer and closer to the Great Hall, rounded a corner and there he was, looking so stunningly beautiful that it took her breath away.

He wore black pants and a white buttoned shirt, his cloak was a dark green and one could tell that the material was expensive.

She was suddenly very conscious about her own second- hand dress.

His eyes lit up when he saw her coming. He wore his hair in a pony tail, which reminded her of his father, and she felt her insides tighten; she had never been this nervous in her whole life.

His lips were pressed together tightly and that was the only sign that showed her that he was nervous too.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," he said when she got closer.

She blushed slightly and smiled.

He lightly put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready, love?"

His voice and soft breath in her ear made her shiver; she shook her head.

"Do you really think we should tell them? Maybe we should wait some more…"

He chuckled softly. "No, we'll get this over with today. Besides, I thought Gryffindors were brave."

She slapped him playfully but he got her there; she couldn't back out now.

She took a deep breath and they entered the Great Hall.

The decorations were simply breathtaking. There was a huge Christmas tree, with ornaments in colours of the four Houses, strangely harmonizing pretty well with each other. Beautiful crystal snowflakes were dancing with tiny fairies in the air. Ginny was so dazed, however that she hardly noticed any of that.

"Okay, so I am going to look for my parents and you go searching for your family and then we'll meet over there by the huge fake reindeer." His voice woke her from her reverie and she simply nodded.

She didn't have to look long before she was nearly crushed by her parents' hug. Her brothers all grinned brightly at her, but at that moment she would rather be anywhere but here.

"There is something I want to tell you guys… Could you just come with me for a moment?" she mumbled, her face slightly pink.

"Oi, now you've made us curious, little sis," Ron said.

She started walking over to the fake reindeer, with her family on her heels.

He was already waiting there with his parents, who looked rather stiff and uncomfortable. When they saw the Weasleys approaching they had looks of badly concealed disgust on their faces. In these times of post war they wouldn't show their opinion as openly as before anymore, and they would refrain from any unpleasant remarks, but their dislike was still rather obvious.

Lucius Malfoy turned to his son and said, "Well this is rather ridiculous. What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Draco was a little paler in the face than usual, but he walked over to Ginny with grim determination. Putting his arm around her, he announced, "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend."

By now Ginny's face was bright red; she stood there stiffly and wished that the earth would open up and swallow them both.

At first the faces in front of her showed expressions of surprise, then confusion, and finally anger.

"We're going to kill him, he must have put her under some spell," one of her brothers screamed.

Mrs Malfoy looked for a few seconds as if she was choking on something, and finally not even her usually refined manners could hold her back from screaming out:

"That little gold digger slut, will keep her filthy hands of my son!

"Don't call my daughter that, you hag, your worthless son is not good enough for my Ginny!" her mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Well so much for not causing a scene_, Ginny thought.

Everybody was screaming now, only Arthur and Lucius stood there without saying a word. The tall blond man looked like he finally turned to stone. While the thin and almost bald man looked incredibly tired and slightly nauseated.

Ginny looked at her father but he was avoiding her gaze, he looked disappointed. And that hurt her more than any insult Mrs. Malfoy could come up with for her.

She closed her eyes, getting angrier each moment, the babble of angry voices becoming nearly deafening, until all of a sudden she heard herself yelling.

"What do you guys think you are doing? It's none of our business whether we want to be together or not, so deal with it! Get over your damn prejudices and give him a chance, do you really think I would be with him if he still were that annoying brat he used to be?"

They all gaped at her in surprise. Ginny found the Great Hall was now far too hot for her; she couldn't breathe anymore, and she felt tears prickling in her eyes.

Suddenly she turned around and stormed out of the Hall.

She didn't get far before she felt two strong arms around her and was softly pulled into an empty classroom.

"They will never accept it! They are all disappointed - your parents hate me! Maybe this is all wrong!" she sobbed.

He came closer and she looked into his stormy grey eyes, slowly drowning in them.

"How can you be so calm?" she hiccuped.

"Mistletoe," was his only reply.

She stared at him in wonder before he softly captured her lips with his. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist. She brought her hands up to his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair.

He deepened the kiss, licking her lips before he entered her mouth. He played with her tongue at first softly but then he got more and more determined.

She moaned softly which encouraged him even more, and he pressed his body closer to hers.

And again she felt her insides tighten, but this time from pleasure.

"How can you say that this is wrong?" he whispered softly.

"But everyone is against…"

"Shhh," he said, silencing her with his finger on her lips.

"They will come around eventually."

She snuggled against him, smelling his scent, and finding herself getting even more turned on by this.

She hoped he was right, while her mind started wandering.

She recalled how, sometime during her 6th year, she accidentally found out that he was not the cold hearted Death Eater she thought him to be.

They had started a tentative friendship. He had no one else to confide in but her, and she enjoyed his company for reasons she could not fathom. Well that was not quite right. She was hypnotised by his eyes, she loved the way he looked at her; it made her skin prickle. And she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his company. It was a slight shock at first when she found out that he actually possessed a great sense of humour. Even though those days were far from carefree, he always managed to make her laugh, or at least smile.

He was scared and disgusted by what he saw while Voldemort lived at his parents' house, even now he hadn't told her everything about that time.

She knew how much it had hurt him to let go of the beliefs, he had nourished since he was a child, one of them being that his father was all knowing and undefeatable.

He started to question his father, and she had watched him examining and letting go of most of those beliefs he had been taught.

She had watched him transform from that weak, spoiled brat she used to hate so much, into this strong and courageous man she so passionately loved now.

And Ginny knew that she couldn't and did not want to choose. She loved her family, but she loved him as well and couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

"I don't want to be without you anymore", she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and stated: "Well I am not planning on letting you go anywhere anyway."

"But our families…"

"Well, let's give them some time, I am sure your family loves you enough to give me a chance and then they will see what a great and wonderful guy I am," he smirked.

"Conceited git!" But what about your family, maybe they will disinherit you and kick you out of the family, like they did with your aunt Andromeda."

"Ah, so you are just with me because of my money", he joked.

"Could you please be serious for a moment", the red-head replied angrily.

In a serious tone the blonde replied: "You see I know everybody believes my parents to be made of stone or something, but they love me and they want me to be happy, I admit it won't be easy for them, but they will come around eventually, they might never love you but they will accept you, for my sake. I will talk to them and I will ask my mother to respect you and not to insult you anymore. I love you Ginny and if they do not want to lose me they will have to accept that."

They went silent and Ginny snuggled closer into his arms.

She knew he was right, she knew her family needed time and once they came around and got to know him they would see that he had changed.

She wouldn't let them pressure her to choose between them and Draco; and she would dig out from somewhere deep inside herself the famous Gryffindor courage, she would most definitely need to face his parents.

She had made her choice and they would have to learn to deal with it.

She looked up into his face and saw that he looked thoroughly content. She laughed gently.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked.

"I just remembered a line I've heard somewhere."

"What line is that?"

"Heaven is a feeling I get in your arms," he answered.

She laughed before she pulled him closer to kiss him again.

______________________________________________________

"Heaven is a feeling I get in your arms" is taken from the song "Trophy" by Bat for Lashes


End file.
